<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Found Love In A Hopeless Place by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289951">We Found Love In A Hopeless Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena'>Bellarke_Stitch_Delena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fake Character Death, Hospitalization, Roommates, Sick Bellamy Blake, Sick Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:53:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy cant believe that out of every one he is stuck in a hospital room with the virus with of all people Clarke Griffin. Due to over crowding the hospital has started doubling up the rooms. Clarke is such an uptight princess he cannot stand her. She has  always been labeled as the rich girl at Ark highschool.  Bellamy how ever is always over looked and too busy taking care of his kid sister to be noticed by anyone, but that was before they both ended up here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Found Love In A Hopeless Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormforalways/gifts">bookwormforalways</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for bookwormforalways who kindly prompted t100ficforblm back in June and I was recently reassigned this prompt. Jo,on behalf of the entire team, I am so sorry it took so long. Hope you like it</p><p>Now I am not lying when I say none of the archives warning apply. There is a warning that is in the tags (not 100 % accurate and i  typing this on my tablet so ao3 will only give me confirmed tags) and one that is at the bottom at this fic so read at your own risk hope you like it</p><p>The prompt is by the talented broashwat.</p><p>I wanna thank queenthea for kindly editing this for me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts when his nurse knocks on his door. "Bellamy, would you mind a roommate? We got a new patient who tested positive for the virus and we are tight on beds at the moment. We need to keep the ICU clear for our most critical patients." Bellamy is more than happy to have a roommate which is what he tells his nurse as he is not allowed visitors.</p><p>"I honestly would not mind the company." His nurse smiles and thanks him and leaves. He's excited to talk to someone who's not one of his nurses. His sister calls everyday but it's not the same.</p><p>When his roommate gets wheeled in he wishes he had said no. He can't believe he got stuck with the hospital owner's daughter for a roommate. After she's situated, and the nurses leaves, she turns to him with a smile on her face. "Hi, you must be my roommate. I'm Clarke." He snorts at that.</p><p>"Yeah, I know who you are, you were in that press conference with your mother at the beginning of the pandemic." He speaks with a sneer in his voice that Clarke must catch because she responds.</p><p>"You don't have to say it like that." She says softly.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry princess, it's just unlike you, it's gonna take years to pay off my medical bills after this. Even if the hospital covers the majority of it, there's still gonna be a hefty bill." Clarke looks hurt, and honestly he's a little surprised she has taken offense to this.</p><p>"I was just trying to be nice, you didn't need to be rude, I've learned my lesson." And she doesn't try to talk to him again.</p><p>Bellamy doesn't know why he got so defensive when he first got introduced to his roommate. Okay, he does It's just not fair, that someone like her isn't gonna have to worry about staying here too long because it's not gonna put a dent into her savings, while it's gonna take him years even with his 2 jobs. God is he lucky he works at an essential business, otherwise he would have been screwed when he got sick with COVID-19. Which he still can't believe he got. He followed all the rules and he still got sick. It really goes to show anyone can get it. Which is awful and he wouldn't wish this on anyone. Not even his roommate.</p><p>Speaking of his roommate, at dinner he notices how quiet she has gotten. When their nurse brings in their food for dinner and hand sanitizer they have to put on before they touch their plates, she just nods to the nurse as she leaves. Usually, Bellamy is not the type to pry into other people's lives but with her he can't help it. He really doesn't know what it is about this girl that makes him like this. Against his better judgment, he speaks. "What's the matter princess, the hand sanitizer not live up to your standards." The nurse looks taken aback by the way he's speaking to her.</p><p>Clarke just responds with "maybe if you learned not to speak, I wouldn't be like this." Bellamy's shocked and impressed. He can't believe she just said that. And the nurses look proud at her, and disappointed in him and honestly, he can't blame them.</p><p>His subtle jabs still continue on for the next week. Sometimes she even starts them and while the nurses don't think they know this, they've started bets on who makes the best one. It's usually Clarke, Bellamy can't say he's disappointed with that fact. One day he has to go to the bathroom so he puts on his mask and heads to the bathroom and when he gets back, he notices Clarke has been crying. He may not be Clarke's biggest fan but he hates seeing anyone cry so when he gets back to his bed, he asks "Is everything okay?"</p><p>At this Clarke snorts. "Like you even care."</p><p>"Okay, I deserved that, but, i don't like it when people are upset, so would you mind telling me what's wrong?" Clarke looks like she's debating with herself before she finally relents.</p><p>"I know it's stupid, but it’s my best friend’s birthday and I was supposed to spend today with him before all this happend. Then on top of it has officially been a year since my dad died and my mom is back in rehab. I just found out last night and it was just all too much. Bellamy doesn't know what to say. God, he cant believe that he thought that even though she had the virus, she had it better than him.</p><p>"God Clarke, I'm so sorry. Not just for this for everything. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."</p><p>Clarke looks over. "It's okay. You didn't know. " Bellamy starts shaking his head when he starts coughing. Suddenly he feels a hand on his back and when he looks up he sees that it's Clarke.</p><p>"You shouldn't be over here you…" he starts to tell her but she cuts him off.</p><p>"Oh please I already have it." She makes a good point so he takes the water out of her hand and sips it. When he's done he tries to thank her but she says, "you comforted me first, I was just returning the favour." He smiles.</p><p>After that their jabs turn friendlier, like friends teasing each other instead of trying to hurt the other. He even manages to open up about his sister a little and how he's supporting her through college. And then he starts liking her. Honestly he should have seen it coming. She is feisty and strong and stubborn, his favourite qualities in someone he's interested in. The next day, she gets up before him so when she sees that he's awake, she has a smile on her face. "Good morning sleepy head. Is your brain on yet?"</p><p>He lets out a giggle. "No, but I see your heart isn't out yet either." She throws her pillow across the room and he smiles. They start talking like normal humans and the nurses give them weird looks. Like they can't believe they are getting along. Honestly he can't either.</p><p>Around dinner time a few days later Clarke starts looking extremely pale. "Hey are you okay?" He asks, concerned again.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm as good as I can be. I just don't think I've had enough water today." She grabs the pitcher beside her bed and pours herself a glass of water and before he can ask if she's sure the nurse knocks on their door Clarke puts down her water and they both put on their masks so the nurse can come in to deliver their food.</p><p>After they finish their food Clarke starts coughing. Like really coughing. He wants to get up and go over to her, but he can't. When the nurses found out she came over to his bedside a few days ago they scolded her. Luckily, the coughing doesn't last long and she takes a sip of her water. "Are you sure you're okay?" Clarke nods her head</p><p>"Yeah, I'm as good as I can be, I promise." She turns to him and smiles and changes the subject, he knows he should push harder, but honestly, hearing her talk about her best friend is just the escape he needs from talking about from this.</p><p>He doesn't know when he fell asleep, it could have been anytime after Clarke told him about the time Wells jumped off a trampoline and landed right on his feet. Or when she told him about how her dad used to make pancakes for her every Sunday. But he must have. When he's fully awake he turns to see if Clarke is awake yet when he sees she's not there. Suddenly there's a knock on his door so he quickly puts his mask on and it's his favourite nurse Maya coming in with his breakfast. She doesn’t look confused that Clarke isn't there. "Good Morning Bellamy. I have your breakfast for you."</p><p>Once the tray is in front of him Bellamy asks "where's Clarke?" Maya tenses.</p><p>"Bellamy, you know I can’t tell you anything about other patients. And even if I could, her mom owns the hospital. Even though she's on sabbatical right now, I don't think she would appreciate me telling anyone she doesn't know about her daughter, I'm sorry." In Bellamy’s opinion, Abby shouldn't get to dictate what people know about her 22 year old daughter that's taking care of HER even after being infected with the virus but that's besides the point.</p><p>"No offense Maya, but I don't care what Abby thinks, I care what Clarke thinks and she would want me to know, please." He can tell Maya wants to tell him, but the fear of getting fired outweighs her desire to help. "I'm sorry Bellamy." And she's out the door.</p><p>Bellamy isn't very hungry so he eats a few of his strawberries and drinks a few sips of orange juice so the nurses don't yell at him, and pushes the rest around on his plate. Where is she? She can't be gone? He hasn't even told her that he likes her yet. He's worried she was coughing last night, he should have pushed her to see if she was actually okay or got the doctor or something. He can't stop thinking that if he had just done something she would still be here.</p><p>A few hours after breakfast and morning rounds with the doctor he gets a phone call. It's probably his sister, he thinks, but he's not in the mood to talk to her right now. He's about to decline the call when he notices it's an unknown number. He doesn't know what possesses him to do so, but he answers it. "Hello?"</p><p>"Hi, is this Bellamy Blake?"</p><p>"Yes it is. Who’s calling?"</p><p>"My name is Wells Jaha, I'm a friend of Clarke’s." Bellamy almost chokes on his own spit and drops his phone. Why would Wells Jaha be calling him and more importantly, how did he get his phone number?</p><p>"Hi, um, not to sound rude or anything, but how did you get my number and why are you calling me?" Wells laughs on the other end of the line.</p><p>"I'm a paralegal Mr Blake, my job is finding things. And i'm calling you because Clarke didn't have your number and she knew that you would want to know that she’s in the ICU." Bellamy stops breathing for a solid 5 seconds. He knows what that means. It means she took a turn for the worst last night. He thanks Wells for the info and hangs up. He knows he probably wanted to say more but Bellamy doesn’t really feel like listening. He wants to go to the ICU but he can't for a majority of reasons. He's gonna need to find a way to sneak in there. If she's not gonna make it, he at least needs to tell her how he feels.</p><p>By some miracle, he makes it to The ICU without incident which now that he thinks about it, is a little odd. He sees her lying there on a life support machine. She looks so pale. He doesn't care about getting more sick, he takes her hand and whispers, "I'm so sorry, Clarke. I was awful to you for no reason when you came in and I shouldn't have been. I am so sorry." Tears start coming down his face. He decides it’s now or never. "I need to tell you, even if you can't hear it, that I like you, a lot. And I need you to pull through because I need to take you on a date when we get out of here." He says firmly. He doesn’t want to leave her side so he stays for 5 more minutes.</p><p>When he is about to leave, her life support machine malfunctions,and he's yelling for the nurses. 5 minutes later, the nurses tell him they did everything they could and he sinks to the floor and starts crying.</p><p>He can't believe she's dead. He can't believe it. He starts sobbing when he suddenly hears someone laughing. He looks up from his spot on the floor and see her laughing. "I'm sorry, you thinking im dead isnt funny, but the life support machine malfunctioning and me fully breathing is." Suddenly he's laughing with her, he knows he should be mad, in fact he is and he cant believe he thought she was dead and that life support machine was the reason and it fooled even the nurses.. "I can't believe I'm laughing at you being alive and not dead" he says with a fond voice and gets up from his spot and sits beside her. "The nurses say it's a miracle." Bellamy shakes his head relieved more than anything. "I heard you by the way."</p><p>Bellamy knows exactly what she means so all he says is "and what do you think?"</p><p>Clarke looks fondly at him and says. "Well, I think I agree the first thing I wanna do, when both of us are discharged and cleared, is kiss you and go on a date with you."</p><p>And two weeks later, when they are both cleared, that is exactly what they do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: fakeout death<br/>Please let me know what you thought below</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>